Tout sur DVD
by crokette
Summary: Moi, Naruto jeune homme, beau gosse de 22 ans censé être un pur hétéro suis tombé amoureux d'homme. vous allez me dire comment est-ce arrivé ? je vais vous le raconter.


**Tout sur DVD**

Un jeune homme dansait sur la piste. La musique était assez rythmée et le corps du jeune bougeait avec grâce au milieu de la foule. Il avait des cheveux blonds et une peau mate. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme pour mieux s'imprégner de la musique. Il était torse nu car la boîte il faisait très chaud. Son torse était musclé comme il fallait montrant la pratique d'un sport régulier. Un caleçon blanc dépassait de son jean droit. Soudain, ses paupières se levèrent et montrèrent deux orbes bleus. Il se mit à draguer une fille assez jolie. Certes, le son de la boîte les empêchait de vraiment parler mais il semblait tout de même en bonne voix pour la mettre dans son lit.

Lentement, il lui prit la main et tira la fille vers le bar. A partir de ce moment là, ils se mirent à boire comme des trous, tout en rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien.

Au bout d'une heure, il se rendit compte que la fille était partie. Il baissa la tête vers son verre. Après tout ce n'était pas grave tant qu'il y avait un verre plein devant lui. Il prit une grande gorgée de whisky

Son esprit était brouillé par l'alcool, il voyait flou. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras puis ses souvenirs s'estompèrent à cause de l'alcool.

# Le lendemain #

-Naruto… Naruto… Naruto.

-Hm Ah! Ma tête.

-Bah oui c'est ça de se bourrer la gueule.

-Qu…

Naruto se frotta l'arrière du crâne et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il crut rêver pendant 5secondes : devant lui se tenait une très belle jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux courts avec deux mèches qui encadraient son visage. Comme elle était penchée sur lui ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle avait de très jolie yeux noirs et un visage fin très efféminé. Mais au fur et à mesure que Naruto regagnait la vue, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de seins et bizarrement même avec un T-shirt moulant, elle semblait musclée et plus carré qu'une fille normale.

-Alors Naruto ça va mieux ?

-Qui… qui es-tu ?

-Sasuke ton nouveau coloc'.

-Ah ok, ok. Mais je croyais que tu étais un garçon pas une superbe fille.

-Je suis un garçon.

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire niai. Puis ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Il se leva précipitamment en poussant Sasuke et tenta de courir vers la salle de bain. Mais l'alcool n'avait pas encore fini son travail, il s'écroula donc par terre et rampa jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo et se releva. Il regarda sa tête dans le miroir. Il secoua ses cheveux blonds, se massa les paupières puis se jeta de l'eau sur le visage. Que venait-il de penser ? Il avait eu envi de sauter sur un HOMME ? Mais qu'allait-il devenir s'il se mettait à penser comme ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-C'est Sasuke t'as bientôt fini ?

-P… pourquoi ?

-Bah c'est pour qu'on fasse connaissance vu qu'on va vivre ensemble.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai. Attend ! J'arrive je prends juste une douche.

Naruto entendit les pas de Sasuke s'éloigner. Il fit couler l'eau froide et se mit dans la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit les cheveux raplapla, en fait ils étaient assez courts. Une serviette autour de la taille, il avait totalement oublié l'existence de Sasuke.

-Tu es enfin sorti !

-Aaaaaaah ! Mais tu fais quoi chez moi toi !

-je suis Sasuke ton nouveau coloc'.

-… ah oui c'est vrai. Bon je te préviens je suis un homme, un vrai et j'aime les gros seins et les bons culs de meuf. I'm 100% hétéro.

- Moi aussi ne t'inquiète pas… parce que tu as cru que… j'étais gai ?

-Bah je sais pas je te préviens c'est tout.

Naruto agitait sa main en partant vers sa chambre. Laissant Sasuke seul dans le salon.

Pendant le petit déjeuné Sasuke proposa de faire connaissance en se posant des questions. Naruto accepta avec peu d'entrain.

-Alors Naruto dis-moi qu'elle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Blanc.

-C'est pas une couleur.

-Je t'emmerde ! Et toi ta couleur ?

-Ah… le blanc.

-Pff aller laisse tomber.

-Non, s'il te plait.

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui avait des yeux de chien battu. Cette vision le fit sourire et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Un sourire lumineux apparut alors sur son visage jusque là fermé.

-Aller dit moi tout sur ta vie.

-merci

#un an plus tard#

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Sasuke et Naruto vivaient ensemble. Ils étaient devenus de très très bons amis. Rien ne pouvait casser leur bonne humeur quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre eux.

Là, les deux garçons étaient dans le salon. Naruto était sur le canapé à regarder la télé et Sasuke se faisait un goûter dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

-Naruto ça te tente la boîte se soir ?

-Beuh un film de cul ça suffit pas ?

-Eh ta libido serait retombé ou quoi ? Toi le lapin !

-Je sais pas mais je ressens plus le besoin de me vider tous les soirs comme avant.

-Ouai mais comme même ça fait plus de trois mois que t'as pas tiré ton coup.

-C'est vrai mais ça ne me manque pas.

-Bon c'est décidé, ce soir je t'emmène en boîte.

-Si tu le dis.

-Hn, tu vas voir tu vas regoûter au plaisir charnel.

Le soir même Naruto se retrouvait à boire au bar d'une boîte connue Sasuke était entrain de se frotter à une pouffiasse aux gros seins siliconés.

Cela faisait un moment que Naruto avait remarqué que sa vision des filles avait changé. Pour lui elles étaient toutes devenues des pouffiasses retouchées. Plus il voyait Sasuke danser avec ce genre de fille plus il avait envi de vomir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'allait plus en boîte.

-Salut.

Naruto se retourna et remarqua qu'une fille s'était posée à côté de lui pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées à regarder Sasuke partir dans un coin avec une fille.

La fille qui venait de lui parler était assez jolie. Elle avait des cheveux assez foncés courts. Elle avait des yeux noirs. Elle faisait sa taille et contrairement aux autres filles, elle n'avait presque pas de seins.

-…Salut.

-Tu t'appelle Naruto non ?

-Oui mais comment tu…

-Ca fait un moment que je te regarde et j'ai entendu ton pote t'appeler.

-Ah oui Sasuke !

-Oui d'ailleurs vous sortez ensemble non ?

-Non ! Non ça va pas la tête. Je suis pas comme ça.

-Ok… ça te dit qu'on parte tous les deux…Naruto ?

-Ok

Ils sortirent de la boîte.

-Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

-Sasuke.

-Nooooooooon !

Naruto se leva de son lit en sueur. Quel était se rêve de fou. De sa chambre, il entendit Sasuke l'appeler.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux Sasuke le débile !

-Pff, t'es prêt ?

-Pour ?

-La boîte.

-Ah non je ne vais pas venir je me sens patraque.

-Ok à plus tard.

Sasuke partit seul. Naruto trouva à s'occuper tout le début de soirée en rangeant l'appartement, faisant le ménage et autre. Puis vers minuit, il se posa devant la télé mais évidement rien de bien intéressant donc il chercha un film porno à regarder. Finalement, il alla dans la chambre de Sasuke pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il trouva un placard un tas de cassette, il en prit une et retourna dans le salon. Il mit le DVD et regarda le début.

Il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas un film porno mais Sasuke qui parlait devant une caméra.

-Alors d'abord bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke j'ai 21 ans. J'ai décidé de faire ces DVD quand j'en ai gros sur la patate et là… c'est le cas. (Il se gratta la tête) En fait, voilà, chez moi ça ne va plus, mes parents vont divorcer parce qu'ils ont découvert que mon frère est homosexuel. Mon père n'arrive pas à l'accepter et ma mère le soutient. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer et finalement ils se séparent. Moi de mon côté je le soutiens dans son choix de vie. Par contre, moi je ne sais pas si je peux dire que j'aime tel ou tel genre. A la base je préfère les femmes même si j'ai déjà aimé le faire avec un homme. Mais il se trouve que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme. J'en souffre tellement, le voir tous les jours et qu'il ne sache pas ce que je ressens. (Il sourit puis tourna la tête vers la porte) Bon il vient de rentrer donc je continuerai plus tard. (Il fit coucou à la caméra et l'éteignit)

Naruto venait en même pas une heure apprendre beaucoup plus de choses sur le passé de Sasuke. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'au final Sasuke ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. En fait, il ne savait rien de lui. A cette vérité, Naruto ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Il entendit Sasuke mettre la clé dans la serrure. Précipitamment, il rangea le DVD et alla dans sa chambre.

#quelques mois plus tard#

Depuis qu'il avait vu le premier DVD, Naruto avait continué à les regarder en apprenant toujours un peu plus sur Sasuke. Il y avait en tout 10 DVD et il en avait regardé 9.

Ce soir, Sasuke sortait une nouvelle fois en boîte et Naruto allait regarder le 10ème DVD. Il avait noté plusieurs fois que Sasuke parlait de quelqu'un sans jamais dire son nom. Mais il avait l'air très amoureux. Naruto était un peu jaloux.

-Hello moi-même. Aujourd'hui je vais vous avouez quelque chose. Il ne m'aimera jamais. Parce que c'est un homme à femme. J'essaie d'y renoncer mais je n'y arrive pas. (Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues pâles) c'est difficile de renoncer à la personne que vous aimez… ça m'énerve de parler de ça. Merde ! (Sasuke lança un objet sur la caméra et tout s'éteint)

Naruto était très perturbé par ce que venait de dire Sasuke. Il alla se coucher le cœur lourd et rêva de Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se leva, les yeux légèrement gonflés.

-Bah alors Naruto t'as pleuré parce que tu étais frustré de pas être venu avec moi hier soir.

-T'as gueule ça n'a rien avoir.

-Pff.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi ?

-… je pensais que ça ne t'intéressais pas.

-Si ça m'intéresse.

Alors Sasuke se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans les vidéos. Sauf qu'il ne parla pas du tout de la personne qui tenait son cœur et Naruto en fut très déçu.

Ce soir, Sasuke sortait encore et Naruto décida d'y aller avec lui. Il n'avait plus rien à regarder.

Une fois arrivée, il se posa directement au bar et commença à boire. Durant la soirée plusieurs filles avaient tenté de le draguer mais sa non réaction les fit abandonner.

Naruto avait le regard fixé sur Sasuke qui dansait comme un fou. Plus on avançait dans la soirée plus il buvait. Vers 3h du matin Sasuke vint le voir.

-Bah alors pourquoi t'as pas profité de toutes les nanas qui étaient autour de toi.

-Oh toi t'as gueule hein… avec ton petit cul là… je (Naruto essaya de se lever mais tomba dans les bras de Sasuke)

-T'es complètement beurré toi.

-C'est ça et toi t'es PD comme un phoque.

-Pff aller on rentre.

Sasuke prit Naruto sur son dos et sortit de la boîte.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, il était tout rouge car Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de lui toucher le torse et lui tenir de propos obscènes dans le creux de l'oreille.

Quand Sasuke le posa enfin sur son lit Naruto continuait de déblatérer des choses futiles jusqu'à ce qu'il commença un bad trip.

-Dit Sas', pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tes sentiments. Tu sais j'ai vu toutes tes cassettes tu es très comment dire… vidéogénique, ouai c'est ça ! J'ai compris que tu aimais quelqu'un et que c'est un garçon mais pourquoi tu me le dis pas qui c'est. Je vais lui péter la gueule si tu veux. Je suis ton meilleur pote alors pourquoi tu me dis pas. Hein je suis pas assez bien pour que tu me dises !

-Pff arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Allez déshabille-toi… Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais !

Naruto venait de lui prendre le cou et le serrer contre lui.

-Me laisse pas tout seul Sas', je suis triste.

-Hn, lâche-moi.

-Hmm

-Naruto ?

-…

-Quel boulet. Il s'est endormi.

Alors doucement, Sasuke s'allongea près de Naruto qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Puis il s'endormit l'autre sangsue encore accroché à son cou.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne horrible. Il tourna la tête et vit une touffe de cheveux noirs.

-Yaaaah !

Sasuke réveillé par les cris de Naruto, il leva la tête.

-Yaaaah !

Naruto s'éjecta littéralement du lit, tomba par terre et recula jusqu'à ce coller au mur.

-Naruto ça va ?

-C'est, c'est, c'est toi… pff…. Ce n'est que toi… dans ton lit… normal… logique.

-Naruto t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu te souviens de rien ?

-Non

-Ah ok… juste tu m'as fait un petit bad trip.

-…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Naruto n'aimant pas cette ambiance se leva chancelant et partit vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Cela lui rappela le premier jour de leur rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas changé juste prit un an de plus. Toujours ses cheveux blonds, sa peau mâte et ses yeux bleus et Sasuke toujours ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux noirs et son visage fin qui fait craquer toutes les filles.

Naruto souffla et rentra dans la douche. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait qu'un caleçon. Il devint tout rouge. Certes, Sasuke était un homme comme lui mais comme même. Il l'avait vu en caleçon ! Bon ce n'était pas la première fois mais quelque chose rendait ça gênant pour lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'histoire oubliée, Sasuke partit et dit à Naruto qu'il rentrerait très tard. Pour éviter l'ennui Naruto s'installa devant la télé, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant alors il voulut se mettre un film. Il éjecta le DVD déjà présente dans l'appareil. Il lu dessus « Sasuke life 11 ». Alors Sasuke avait fait un nouveau DVD. Il la remit dans l'appareil et commença à regarder. La première image était Sasuke qui souriait.

-Coucou moi-même. Aujourd'hui une grande nouvelle (petit rire nerveux) je viens de m'avouer qu'en vérité je n'aime pas du tout les femmes. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que c'est arrivé mais c'est comme ça. (il commença à pleurer) Le pire c'est que la personne que j'aime n'est pas comme moi.

Il y eu une grosse coupure. Naruto était attristé que Sasuke ne puisse dire ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait. D'un coup le DVD se remit en marche. On y voyait Sasuke nu entrain de faire l'amour avec un homme. Naruto était très choqué que Sasuke puisse faire ce genre de chose surtout alors qu'il était filmé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la vidéo jusqu'au bout. Plus il regardait, plus il était excité. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se masturber devant un film porno homo, avec en bonus son meilleur ami en acteur principal. Mais il avait de plus en plus mal, alors commença à se caresser. Des gémissements de contentement s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il alla pour se libérer quand un bruit de clé dans la serrure le fit se retourner. Il éteignit tout en vitesse, ne prit même pas la peine de refermer son pantalon et se précipita dans sa chambre.

-Naruto c'est moi.

-Ouai, ouai je suis dans ma chambre.

-J'ai des trucs à te dire, je peux venir ?

-NON surtout pas !

-Ok, bon je te raconte demain.

-Ouai c'est ça à demain.

Naruto était dans sa chambre se tenant l'entrejambe. Rien que le fait de le savoir dans la pièce juste à côté, le faisait repensé à la vidéo.

-ET MERDE !

-Naruto tout va bien ? T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Non c'est bon juste une érection douloureuse. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider !

-Si tu le dis.

Et Naruto le fit tout seul. Il se toucha seul et jouit seul. Comme d'habitude. Non il en avait prit l'habitude. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne sauf Sasuke. C'était son premier ami, confident. Peut-être que finalement il n'était plus aussi hétéro qu'il le prétendait. Cela pourrait expliquer l'attirance qu'il avait pour Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se précipita sous la douche pour calmer ses hormones. Une bonne douche froide rien de tel pour faire le vide. Il s'en voulait de s'être touché en pensant à Sasuke. Il avait l'impression de trahir leur amitié.

Durant toute la journée, Naruto évita de croiser le regard de son ami alors que celui-ci le chercha sans cesse.

-Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Moi ? Rien tout va bien.

-Tas changé, tu es différent… tu vas plus en boîte, tu ramènes plus de meuf… tu…

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris ok, je sors !

Naruto partit, il vagabonda dans les rues à réfléchir sur ses sentiments et sur sa sexualité. Il remarqua alors qu'il faisait nuit et décida de rentrer.

Sur le chemin, une voiture roula à son allure. Naruto n'y faisait pas attention jusqu'à ce que la vitre se baisse.

-C'est combien pour ton petit cul ?

Naruto se retourna choquer et s'arrêta.

-Pardon !

-Combien pour te sauter ?

-Mais je suis pas un gigolo, vous devez faire erreur. Au revoir.

Naruto recommença à marcher mais l'homme sortit de sa voiture et lui attrapa le bras. Ce qui fit réagir Naruto en lui assénant un énorme coup poing dans le visage. Puis il se mit à courir comme un fou.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se permit de reprendre son souffle.

-Sasuke ?

Personne ne répondit. Il vit alors un mot sur la table.

« Je suis sorti en boîte. Ne m'attends pas. Bonne nuit. Sasuke »

Naruto se dit que Sasuke avait vraiment une écriture efféminée. Il alla pour de nouveau pour regarder un film et vit un nouveau DVD de Sasuke. « Sasuke life 12 » il le mit en marche.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir filmé la partie de jambe en l'air avec l'homme de la dernière fois. Le pire c'est que je n'aime même pas cette personne. Mais c'est de ta faute ! Je te vois tous les jours et tu me hantes, si tu savais comme je te désire tellement ! Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois à moi quitte à te perdre. Je t'aime N…

Le DVD se stoppa, Naruto surpris se tourna et vit avec stupeur Sasuke tenant la télécommande.

-Sas' ce n'est pas se que tu crois… je…

-TA GUEULE !

Naruto sentit alors une forte odeur d'alcool émaner de Sasuke.

-Tu as bu ?

-qu'est ça peut foutre ! Hein… tu sais tout !

Sasuke chancela et Naruto se précipita pour le rattraper. Il l'emmena dans se chambre. Sasuke ne voulait plus le lâcher.

-Sasuke il faut que je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Sasuke venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles Naruto. Il voulut le repousser mais apparemment l'alcool rendait Sasuke plus fort. Celui-ci mit fin au baiser quand il sentait que Naruto ne résistait plus.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues halées de Naruto. Sasuke était soûl, c'était pour ça qu'il disait des comme ça.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu pleures.

Naruto ne répondit rien, embrassa doucement Sasuke et lui fit lâcher prise. Il sortit de la chambre.

Il prit un sac y jeta quelques affaires, prit du papier et griffonna un mot à l'attention de Sasuke.

« Je crois que mes sentiments n'ont jamais était de l'amitié pour toi. Ne crois surtout pas que je te déteste c'est le contraire. C'est pour ça que je te laisse l'appart'. Naruto. »

Quelques semaines plus tard Naruto s'était trouvé un autre appartement. Pour se changer les idées il allait dans les boîtes gaies qu'il avait trouvées. Gai parce que les filles lui donnaient envi de vomir et c'était le seul moyen de se changer les idées. De la musique assourdissante, des personnes qui se frottaient les unes aux autres. Il s'était résigné au fait qu'il pouvait aimer le corps d'un homme. Surtout celui de Sasuke si… si… raaah sort de ma tête démon de la luxure !

Donc il allait dans les boîtes gaies et flirtait sans vraiment aller trop loin.

Ce soir, il dansait avec un brun aux cheveux courts. Ils se frottaient sans ménagement et s'embrassaient comme des loups affamés.

-Naruto ?

Celui-ci stoppa son baiser et se retourna les joues rougies. Mais il devint blanc comme un linge.

-Sa…Sa…Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce… toi… là ?

-Bah, en fait je te cherchais. Faut que je te parle.

Naruto lâcha le gars avec qu'il avait dans les bras et s'enfuit au milieu de la piste. Il sortit de la boîte au pas de course Sasuke sur ses talons.

-NARUTO !

Sasuke ke rattrapait peu à peu.

-FOUT MOI LA PAIX !

Naruto s'engouffra dans une ruelle adjacente et se mit à courir mais trébucha et s'étala à terre. Quand il se releva une main lui empoigna le bras et le projeta violement contre un mur. Il reçu un coup poing dans la mâchoire qui lui éclata la lèvre.

-Mais t'es pas bien !... Sasuke ?

Naruto regardait Sasuke qui avait la tête baissée et respirait fortement.

-T'étais où ?

Sasuke releva son visage et Naruto pu voir qu'il était au bord des larmes. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient tellement de tristesse. Il avait du mal à rester de marbre devant le spectacle que lui offrait Sasuke mais il devait passer outre ses états d'âme et partir le plus vite possible avant de craquer et de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait probablement.

Sasuke lui assena un nouveau coup de poing.

-T'ETAIS OU ? REPOND-MOI !

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Naruto le regardait de haut et avait répondu sèchement. Il ne voulait pas souffrir pour un amour non partager. Il préférait cesser d'être l'ami de Sasuke plutôt que de le voir tous les jours sans jamais pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de Naruto, il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'aimait et le mot qu'il lui avait laissé était assez clair pour lui. Alors pourquoi il restait braquer comme ça. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques ?

-Mais je t'ai cherché partout !

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Pour toute réaction Sasuke lui assena de nouveau un coup de poing au visage. La joue de Naruto était tuméfiée et il semblait vouloir cacher qu'il souffrait.

Naruto avait une folle envie de le prendre dans se bras mais il ne devait pas. Sasuke ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui. Il fallait qu'il parte et vite.

-Tu as fini ? Je peux partir ?

-…

Naruto avait la gorge serrée et les yeux piquants mais il détourna le regard des yeux onyx et partit laissant Sasuke seul dans la ruelle déserte.

-Je t'aime…

Naruto ralentit, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-JE T'AIME !

Naruto s'arrêta cette fois. Comment être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il n'y a que dans les films que les histoires se finissent bien. Il n'était pas dans un film.

-MAIS PUTIN ! JE T'AIME PAUVRE CON !

La voix hurlante et brisée de Sasuke fut comme un électrochoc. Naruto se retourna vers Son ami qui était essoufflé et se retenait probablement de pleurer. Il s'avança d'abord doucement vers lui et finalement se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Il répétait son prénom comme pour se persuader que la personne dans ses bras était bien la personne qu'il aimait. Il releva son visage et regarda Sasuke qui l'embrassa tendrement.

-Pourquoi tout est si compliqué avec toi ?

-Parle pour toi.

Naruto reprit ses lèvres avec fougue. Leurs langues se caressaient et se cherchaient. Sasuke recula pour venir s'adosser au mur. Sans interrompre le baiser, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Naruto. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant et sauvage. Finalement, il réussit à lui enlever son vêtement. Ses mains partirent caresser son torse. Naruto lui arracha carrément la chemise que portait Sasuke, il enleva ensuite son pantalon suivit très rapidement de son boxer. Il le retourna contre le mur, déboutonna son propre pantalon et baissa le tout.

-Sasuke je suis désolé mais j'en peux plus ça va faire sûrement mal.

-Vas-y.

Et Naruto s'enfonça difficilement en Sasuke qui retint souffle et gémit fortement de douleur. S'arrêtant quelques secondes dans sa progression Naruto posa son front contre l'épaule de Sasuke en lui répétant qu'il était désolé. Une fois qu'il sentit son amant un peu plus décontracter il continua son mouvement. Il entama ensuite de petits mouvements de va et vient puis de plus en plus ample pour finir par ressortir et se renfoncer violement.

Sasuke souffrait, il avait le souffle coupé mais cette situation l'excitait énormément et le montrait en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

D'un coup Naruto se retira de l'antre chaud et Sasuke grogna de mécontentement. Mais il n'eu pas vraiment le temps de protester. Naruto le retourna face à lui le souleva et l'empala sur lui. Sasuke releva ses jambes pour les nouer autour de la taille de Naruto. Il donnait lui aussi des coups de bassin jusqu'à ce que sa prostate soit frappée violement par un coup de rein. Il projeta sa tête en arrière et une longue plainte lui échappa. Il éjacula entre leurs deux corps.

Naruto continuait ses va et vient, il était essoufflé et était proche de la libération mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il plissa les yeux et luttait de toutes ses forces pour faire durer leur échange.

-Na… Naruto…

Naruto le serra plus fort contre lui et ses coups de rein devenait irrégulier, il perdait le fils, il tremblait de tout son être.

-Naruto arrête…

- Non… je ne veux pas que tu me laisse…

Il serra encore plus fort et ferma ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Mais il arrivait au bout de sa limite, sa tête tournait mais ses mouvements continuaient inlassablement.

-Je te laisserai pas Naruto.

Naruto trembla de plus belle et en un dernier mouvement se libéra en Sasuke qui le serrait contre lui. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol éreinté.

-Qui a dit que j'allais te laisser.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon…

-Chut c'est fini… je t'aime

Sasuke le berçait doucement contre lui et le caressait tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Je sais.

En silence ils se rhabillèrent. Naruto dû soutenir Sasuke car ses jambes avaient quelques faiblesses.

-T'y es pas allé de main morte !

-Désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser, tu y passeras aussi et je ne serai pas tendre non plus.

-Bah…

-T'es prévenu.

Sasuke sourit et Naruto rigola en l'emmenant vers leur appartement.

En arrivant, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se doucher et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla seul dans le lit. Un froid frisson le traversa et la solitude s'empara de son cœur. Sasuke était parti. Il commençait à pleuré quand il entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine.

Il se leva et vit Sasuke entrain de jeter ce qui semblait être des DVD.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je les jette.

-Mais pourquoi ? Se sont tes souvenirs !

-Non c'était juste un moyen pour te faire craquer pour moi.

-Quoi ?

-Oui je… bon je savais que t'allais fouiller dans ma chambre donc je les ai mis à la place des films pornos exprès. En fait, je les ai fais juste pour toi. Mais maintenant, ils sont inutiles.

-Je vois alors en fait t'es un théoricien du complot et en plus c'était un complot contre moi !

-Oui maintenant tu sais tout.

Naruto rigola et l'embrassa.

-Tu mérites une punition alors.

-ah oui ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ?

-C'est ça fait l'innocent, tu vas prendre cher !

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas gagner ? Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil hier c'était exceptionnel maintenant c'est moi qui prend les commandes.

-Faudra d'abord que tu m'attrape .KE !

Naruto rigola et partit en courant dan la maison Sasuke sur ses talons. Il réussit par attraper le blond hilare et le mit sur son épaule.

-J'espère que t'as des antidouleurs.

Il le jeta sur le lit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà encore un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment. Il est peut-être un peu nian nian sur les bords mais bon il faut de tout pour faire un monde ^^. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser.<strong>

**A la prochaine (sûrement avec le chapitre 4 d'****il faut savoir ce que l'on veut.**


End file.
